As 3D televisions have come into widespread use, 3D image content has come into widespread use and transmission of 3D video content by a digital broadcast has been activated.
In general, a 3D image provides a stereoscopic effect using the principle of stereo vision. Since a human feels a perspective effect through binocular parallax due to an interval between the eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, a 3D image is provided such that a left eye and a right eye view respective plan images, thereby providing a stereoscopic effect and a perspective effect.
Examples of a 3D image display method include a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, a holographic method, etc. In the stereoscopic method, a left view image to be viewed by a left eye and a right view image to be viewed by a right eye are provided and the left eye and the right eye respectively view the left view image and the right view image through polarized glasses or a display device, thereby perceiving a 3D image effect.
In case of stereoscopic 3D video content using a frame compatible format, when two similar images having different views are received, a reception apparatus performs 3D format conversion with respect to the two images and displays a 3D image. If a conventional 2D TV receives such a signal, since 3D format conversion for displaying a 3D image is impossible, two similar images are simultaneously displayed as shown in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, conventionally, a method of configuring and transmitting a 2D image as a separate elementary stream (ES) in addition to a 3D image was used in order to display the 2D image. However, in this method, since two video streams for a 2D image and a 3D image must be transmitted, burden is increased in terms of bandwidth.